A frame-transfer CCD image sensor in general includes three sections: a photosensing array, known as the A-register; a temporary storage array, known as the B-register; and an output register, known as the C-register. The A-register includes a plurality of parallel channels having channel stop regions between the channels to isolate the channels from each other and a blooming drain region with each channel stop region to control charge overflow. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,575 to L. F. Wallace, entitled "Method of Making Buried Channel Charge Coupled Device with Means for Controlling Excess Charge", issued Dec. 7, 1982 and in Patent Application Ser. No. 455,332 of E. D. Savoye et al., entitled "imaging Array Having Higher Sensitivity and a Method of Making The Same" filed Jan. 3, 1983 and assigned to the same assignee as the present application, it has been found desirable to provide channel stops between the channels of the A-register in addition to the blooming drains. As described by Savoye et al. it has been found that in an imager with buried blooming drains, it is only necessary to provide the blooming drains between every other set of channels, i.e. alternate channels, which provides for higher density and greater ease of manufacture of the imager with a higher yield. However, since the positions of the channel stops and blooming drains are normally defined by separate mask steps, they may result in adjacent CCD channels with slightly different widths as a result of misalignment of the masks. For high quality television imagers uniform width channels are required to provide all of the channels with the same optical sensitivity and charge handling capacity.